1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a power generation system using a fuel cell. More particularly the present invention relates to a method of initiating a fuel cell power system by introducing a stored gas containing oxygen into the fuel cell stack such that there is sufficient electrical power generated to start an air compressor.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Fuel cells are energy conversion devices which produce heat and direct current electrically from a chemical fuel and an oxidizer through a continuous electrochemical reaction. There are multiple types of fuel cells and a typical fuel cell stack is made of a number of cells wherein each cell has an anode, a cathode, and an electrolytic layer therebetween. The main difference between various fuel cell stacks is the type of electrolytic layer used. In Proton Exchange Member (PEM) fuel cells, fuel containing hydrogen is supplied to the fuel chamber at the anode and a gas containing oxygen is supplied to the air chamber at the cathode to generate electric power.
It is generally known that a primary difficulty associated with fuel cells is initiation of the electrochemical reaction within the stack. Various methods are currently used and each suffers the disadvantages of requiring a great amount of energy and or an unacceptably long time period prior to achieving full power continuous operation. A typical method currently used to initiate a fuel cell stack requires a separate stored power generating subsystem, such as a high voltage battery.
Currently, conventional vehicles contain a 12 volt battery subsystem to power electrical components and start an internal combustion engine. The use of a 12 volt battery subsystem would ideally be used to initiate the fuel cell stack in a fuel cell powered vehicle as it would be advantageous to provide a 12 volt subsystem to maintain the common usage of readily available electrical accessories. However, to increase overall system efficiency and to assure initiation, ancillary components of fuel cell systems are operated at a high voltage. Therefore, it is common for fuel cell battery storage systems and ancillary components to be operated in the 300 volt range. However, 12 volt systems are incapable of directly providing the requisite power output to initiate a fuel cell. Further, any DC voltage conversion proves to be inefficient and likely to quickly drain a 12 volt storage battery under difficult starting conditions.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of fuel cell initiation in which auxiliary equipment and operation procedures necessary for initiation are simplified and expedited.